Visite aux Voiles Parfumés
by DieterHoffmann
Summary: Boros, un rôdeur demi-orque, n'a jamais connu de vrai plaisir avec les femmes en raison de son sang mêlé. Un soir, il accepte la proposition d'un membre de son groupe d'aller passer la nuit dans une maison close. Il y rencontrera Elinea, une prostituée tieffeline qui lui permettra enfin de connaître le plaisir partagé et le laisser-aller...


Contrairement à la majorité des demi-orques, Boros n'avait pas l'alcool mauvais. Au contraire, lorsque la bière et les liqueurs commençaient à altérer son jugement, il se montrait moins taciturne et plus enclin à écouter les suppositions des membres de son groupe d'aventuriers.

Aussi, quand Eren le barde halfelin, un sourire canaille aux lèvres, avait suggéré à ses quatre camarades de finir la soirée aux « Voiles Parfumés », une maison de passe spécialisée dans les beautés exotiques, il s'était dit : pourquoi pas ?

Après avoir descendu le fond de leur verre et l'allée qui menait au quartier chaud, le quatuor (car Heydrich le prêtre nain, tenu par ses vœux, avait décliné l'invitation) fut accueilli à l'entrée d'une demeure plutôt quelconque : sans les lanternes rouges et l'hôtesse aux épaules suggestivement dénudées et aux jupons retroussés jusqu'à révéler sa jarretière, on eut pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'un tripot parmi d'autres.

« Une fois encore, je peux savoir pourquoi tu nous as accompagné ? », demanda Eren à l'adresse de Shiala, la roublarde elfe qui les avait rejoint il y a peu.

« Oh, tu sais », répondit l'intéressée, « au bout de quelques siècles, les hommes, on s'en lasse… Y a pas de mal à faire de nouvelles expériences, non ? »

Ortega, le combattant humain, acquiesça avec véhémence, manquant s'encoubler sur ses propres pieds (il était deux fois plus soûl que ses compères réunis, mais avait néanmoins tenu à les accompagner).

« Et pis… », marmotta-t-il, « Et pis, t'es une… une fille aussi, donc tu… tu dois chavoir… ch'qui plaît à une fille, hein ? »

« T'as tout compris, gamin », confirma l'elfe avec un clin d'œil ravageur à l'adresse d'une de la rabatteuse du bordel, qui lui rendit un sourire poli –quoique un peu circonspect.

Une fois passée la porte, ce fut comme si Boros était tombé dans un rêve. Le grand hall était somptueusement peint en blanc et rehaussé d'arabesques bleues, et du plafond pendaient des dizaines de voiles qu'on avait aspergé de parfums délicats . De même, chacune des filles de joie présentes, qu'elle fût adossée contre un mur en une pose d'attente lascive étudiée, ou allongée voluptueusement sur l'un des canapés disposés là, était habillée uniquement de tissus diaphanes et savamment ajustés, révélant les détails de ses courbes sans pour autant l'exposer dans sa simple nudité. Ces arrangements justifiaient de manière éloquente le nom de l'établissement.

Ce fut Madame Alma, la mère maquerelle, qui vint les accueillir, ondulant de tout son corps gras et néanmoins voluptueux, un chignon en forme de tour sur le haut du crâne et le visage plus fardé que ceux de toutes ses protégées réunies.

Un sourire radieux sur ses lèvres carmin, elle se dirigea droit sur Eren qui, roulant des yeux, accepta l'accolade chaleureuse de la matrone, qui le souleva de terre en s'exclamant :

« Ereeeen, mon petit chou ! Tu es revenu voir ta chère Alma ! Je t'ai donc tant manqué ? »

« Ma foi, la chaleur et la douceur de ton accueil me rappellent à toi comme le phare rappelle le marin au port, ma pomme d'amour ! », répondit le halfelin d'une voix un peu étouffée, serré qu'il était entre les deux généreuses mamelles de la dame.

« Oh, et tu as ramené des amis ! Quelle charmante attention ! », nota-t-elle, remarquant enfin le reste du groupe (soit une elfe svelte aux vêtements élégants qui semblait retenir un sourire narquois, un guerrier à la peau d'ébène qui contemplait le plafond avec une fixité d'ivrogne, et un demi-orque de deux mètres de haut, bien bâti et vêtu de peaux tannées).

« Oui ma belle, ils sont là pour profiter des lieux et, surtout, des talents de tes protégées ! »

« Ça tombe sous le sens, trésor ! Je ne doute pas que chacun –et chacune- trouvera son bonheur ici ! Madame Alma se fait un devoir de proposer les prestations les plus variées, afin que tous quittent les lieux aussi ravis que possible ! »

D'un geste gracieux du bras, la tenancière invita ses hôtes à la suivre dans ce qui semblait un salon, et les fit asseoir sur des coussins moelleux. Puis, après leur avoir fait amener un verre d'un mélange de jus de fruits et de liqueur dont elle gardait jalousement le secret, Alma les considéra longuement, le coude posé dans une main alors que l'autre soutenait son menton dodu dans une pose digne d'un sculpteur cherchant l'inspiration.

« Vous allez voir », souffla le barde à ses compagnons, « elle n'a pas son pareil pour trouver exactement la partenaire qu'il vous faut… »

« Moi, tant qu'elle est jolie et qu'elle suce… », murmura Ortega en réponse, avec sa cuistrerie coutumière –ce qui lui valut une solide calotte de la part de Shiala.

Eren avait eu raison : Madame Alma s'était fait un devoir de choisir à chacun des aventuriers la fille qu'elle pensait parfaite, et nul ne sembla se plaindre.

Le halfelin, en bon amateur des plaisirs terrestres, partit vers l'étage en compagnie d'une de ses congénères et d'une femme à la peau mate et aux hanches voluptueuses, un cruchon de vin de la meilleure qualité à la main. Ortega, malgré son caractère indompté et plutôt grossier, se tut en se figeant lorsqu'une magnifique blonde portant harnais de cuir et cravache vint le chercher d'autorité et le traîna à sa suite dans l'escalier par le col de sa cotte, muet et captivé. Et Shiala, pour sa part, fut acoquinée à une femme rousse et trapue qui –Boros en était presque sûr- devait avoir du sang nain dans sa famille.

« Je peux connaître les raisons de votre choix, Alma ? », s'enquit l'elfe, détaillant avec intérêt la silhouette assez carrée et les formes plus que généreuses de la belle-de-nuit.

« Chérie, vous me semblez le genre de femme que les hommes –et les femmes quelconques- ont lassé, et qui n'a peur de rien lorsqu'il s'agit de se faire plaisir. J'ai connu ça, alors faites-moi confiance et amusez-vous ! »

« Pour sûr, je ne vais pas me le faire dire deux fois ! », s'exclama la roublarde, sautant sur ses pieds et passant un bras possessif autour des larges épaules de la demi-naine, qui ne put empêcher un léger rougissement de ses joues piquetée de tâches de son.

Ne restait que Boros. Le mélange alcoolisé d'Alma aidant, il se trouvait dans un état de calme patience qui ne lui était pas vraiment familier. Il était assis là, dans ce décor parfumé, un verre à la main, dans l'attente d'un bon moment avec une charmante créature. Et cela le rendait perplexe.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté sa tribu pour parcourir le monde dit « civilisé », le demi-orque avait été en but à la vindicte populaire. Hommes, elfes et nains lui coulaient des regards méprisants, on crachait sur son passage, on écartait femmes et enfants devant lui et, par-derrière, les insultes et les ragots fusaient. Un reproche qu'il n'avait que trop souvent entendu, était celui qui considérait tous les orques et leurs bâtards comme des bêtes en rut, des violeurs patentés prêts à sauter sur la moindre pucelle non accompagnée pour assouvir leurs penchants animaux.

Et, hélas, il ne pouvait leur donner tort. Lui-même était le fruit de ces violences faites à une esclave de sa « famille » d'origine. Et même après avoir fui sa horde, las des brimades et du mépris dont il était l'objet en tant que sang-mêlé, on continuait de l'ostraciser, le traitant de violeur. Il n'était certes pas novice en matière de sexe : mais toutes ses relations avaient été monnayées, et cher qui plus est –car peu nombreuses étaient les prostituées, même dépendantes ou miséreuses, qui avaient accepté de s'accoupler à une « peau-presque-verte ». Et à chaque fois, malgré ces amours tarifées, il avait senti une pulsion qui tentait de l'envahir : celle propre à son sang orque, qui lui hurlait de prendre sans douceur aucune cette femelle, de l'utiliser pour assouvir ses envies, quitte à la violenter. A chaque fois, il devait lutter pour garder le contrôle, et à chaque fois, il ne parvenait à prendre qu'un plaisir mécanique, vide de chaleur et de satisfaction, qui le laissait encore plus frustré et d'une humeur irascible qui en venait à l'effrayer… Jamais il n'avait connu l'extase, car jamais il n'avait osé céder à la « bête » en lui.

Il avait fini par se jurer de ne plus même recourir aux services d'une professionnelle. Aussi, la facilité avec laquelle Eren l'avait convaincu de l'accompagner ici, dans un lieu de débauche, l'avait pris de court, et il se retrouvait là, ruminant de sombres pensées.

Qu'était-il venu faire ici, au fond ?

« Oh, mais ne fais pas cette tête-là, mon grand ! », le tança gentiment Alma, l'arrachant avec un léger sursaut à ses ruminations. « Tu es venu pour t'amuser, non ? Alors efface-moi cette vilaine frimousse pleine de déprime, allez ! »

Faisant un immense effort, Boros parvint à redresser ses traits. Après tout, cette brave femme –bien que loin d'être son genre- semblait le traiter au moins comme un client normal… ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire.

« C'est mieux ! Bon, aux choses sérieuses maintenant… On ne voit pas beaucoup de demi-orques dans la région, et ils ne fréquentent pas souvent ce genre d'établissement… Je crois même pouvoir dire, non sans fierté, que tu es mon premier ! Ça me réjouit, mais ça me pose aussi un petit problème… Comment savoir ce qui te ferait plaisir ? Voyons, voyons… (Voyant qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui donner des pistes, elle le coupa.) Non non non, mon chou ! Laisse-moi trouver. Alma trouve toujours ! Mmh… A client exotique, il faut une fille exotique… J'ai trouvé ! Tu as une chance de tous les diables, mon grand : elle ne monte pas avec n'importe qui… »

Elinea était dans sa chambre, vérifiant pour l'énième fois que la longue tresse en laquelle elle avait intriqué ses cheveux d'un noir de jais était bien centrée à l'arrière de son crâne, entre ses deux cornes délicatement incurvées vers l'arrière. Comme chaque soir, elle s'était levée à l'ouverture, et comme chaque soir, elle était restée dans sa chambre au lieu d'aller étaler ses charmes avec les autres filles dans le hall ou dans l'escalier. Cela lui convenait parfaitement, d'ailleurs : sans se montrer orgueilleuse, elle n'était pas le genre de fille que l'on propose au premier venu. Et ce pour plusieurs raisons : la moindre n'étant pas son apparence, trahissant ses origines.

Entièrement nue pour l'instant, elle se détailla dans le miroir en pied. Grande, élancée mais toute en courbes harmonieuses, une peau douce et pâle sous laquelle on devinait par endroits de fines veines bleutées, un visage aux traits nobles –lèvres rouges et pleines, nez droit, yeux d'un noir intégral et profond- encadré d'une chevelure couleur d'encre lui tombant au naturel jusqu'au creux des reins, une paire de cornes blanc d'os émergeant de cette épaisse toison en ondulant comme une vague tracée par le pinceau d'un artiste, et enfin une queue fine et glabre qu'elle aimait à enrouler autour de ses jambes galbées…

Même si ses clients étaient rares et payaient fort cher pour sa compagnie, Elinea aimait cet endroit pour plusieurs raisons. Elle y avait tout d'abord trouvé un refuge, Alma n'hésitant pas un instant à l'héberger là où d'autres lui auraient jeté pierres et casseroles. Elle y avait appris un métier qui, même s'il n'apportait guère de reconnaissance, lui suffisait à payer son loyer et ses dépenses. Et surtout : son sang de succube, héritage de sa mère démoniaque, qui s'accompagnait d'un appétit sexuel tel qu'elle se résolvait jadis à coucher avec n'importe quel humain pour ne pas dépérir et devenir folle faute de sentir sur sa peau l'énergie presque électrique du désir, s'était apaisé depuis qu'elle résidait aux « Voiles Parfumés ».

Entourée des senteurs omniprésentes des plaisirs charnels –que même les parfums les plus capiteux ne parvenaient à dissimuler à son odorat surdéveloppé- et de leurs sons caractéristiques –que ses oreilles semblables à celles d'un elfe pouvaient percevoir même à travers les cloisons pourtant épaisses-, elle pouvait chaque nuit s'imprégner de l'ambiance orageuse, des tensions foudroyantes et des courants brûlants d'érotisme qui baignaient la maison de passe. Et chaque matin à l'aube, quand les « Voiles » fermaient leurs portes, elle se couchait, sereine, apaisée.

Les soirs où elle recevait un homme qu'Alma avait jugé digne de profiter de ses services, c'était plus satisfaisant encore. Sans rien faire, de par sa seule aura, par son odeur, par ses regards, ses gestes calculés –dictés par un instinct infaillible-, elle transformait les mâles les plus vaniteux ou les plus haut placés en loques tremblantes et suppliantes, dont elle contrôlait parfaitement le désir malgré l'envie presque surhumaine d'elle qu'Elinea leur inspirait. Et quand, enfin, elle les autorisait à prendre leur plaisir, toute force les quittait avec leur semence, pour se communiquer à son propre corps, la parcourant comme un éclair qui frappe un chêne au milieu d'une tempête, la revigorant et lui apportant un sentiment de plénitude qu'aucune nourriture n'aurait pu égaler, et une ivresse qu'aucun vin n'aurait pu lui procurer. Ses clients ne quittaient jamais sa chambre avant d'avoir pleinement récupéré leurs forces et leurs esprits, ce qui pouvait durer d'une dizaine de minutes à une bonne heure, suivant leur endurance.

La tieffeline rit toute seule alors que le souvenir de sa première passe sous ce toit lui revenait : ne connaissant pas ses propres limites, un jeune noble –qui avait tout de même eu l'énergie nécessaire pour lui demander un deuxième tour- avait fini par perdre connaissance, provoquant une grande commotion. Lorsque le faraud était revenu à lui, Alma à son chevet, celle-ci s'était attendue à devoir se plier en quatre en matière d'excuses, voire à payer un gros dédommagement : il n'en fut rien. Fut-il satisfait au-delà de ses espérances, ou eut-il honte de s'être ainsi surestimé ? Ni la tenancière ni Elinea n'en surent jamais rien, mais il se contenta de les rassurer sur son état, de se rhabiller, et de quitter l'établissement pour ne jamais y revenir ! La grosse maquerelle l'avait réprimandée, rien de plus, mais la tieffeline avait bien mesuré sa chance que l'affaire se soit finie aussi bien… Dès lors, chacun de ses clients eut droit à un avertissement en bonne et due forme : une passe, et une seule, par jour !

On toqua à la porte de sa chambre, la tirant de sa rêverie. Passant un déshabillé, elle entrouvrit le battant pour trouver le visage rond et jovial de sa souteneuse.

« Ma chérie, fais-toi belle, tu as un client ! », lui annonça la femme avec un enthousiasme supérieur à la normale.

« Insinuerais-tu que je ne suis pas déjà magnifique ? », la taquina Elinea, mise elle aussi de bonne humeur par cette nouvelle.

« Tu es divine, Eli, mais soigne la présentation : ce n'est pas un soupirant ordinaire ! »

« Qui c'est, cette fois ? », demanda la tieffeline par pure rhétorique tandis qu'elle enfilait sa lingerie favorite. « Le maire ? Un prince-marchand ? Ou le seigneur d'une lointaine contrée ? »

« Tu ne seras pas déçue, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire… »

En découvrant qui allait l'accompagner dans sa chambre, la demi-succube pinça les lèvres, et se dit qu'une fois encore, Alma avait eu raison.

Un demi-orque. Un sang-mêlé, comme elle. Jamais elle n'en avait vu, car ils étaient rarissimes en ce royaume, mais elle avait entendu parler de leur réputation. Et cela attisa sa curiosité quant aux raisons qui avaient poussé sa maquerelle –et néanmoins amie- à lui choisir _ce_ client.

« Boros, mon grand, je te présente la sublime Elinea ! Alors, comment la trouves-tu ? »

Le rôdeur resta muet. Il ne trouvait pas les mots. Et même s'il avait pu les trouver, il n'était pas sûr qu'ils eussent pu quitter sa bouche. La femme qui se tenait devant lui était d'une beauté surnaturelle, ce qui paraissait logique au vu de ses cornes et de sa queue. Mais ce furent surtout deux choses qui saisirent le demi-orque. Tout d'abord, ses yeux insondables, fascinants, presque hypnotiques, mais surtout, surtout, son odeur, qui avait empli la pièce dès qu'elle avait passé les rideaux translucides.

Cette odeur, qui envahissait le champ olfactif de Boros, était captivante. Un parfum intense, qui surpassait ceux imprégnant les tissus alentour même à cette distance. L'odeur douce, épicée et excitante d'une femme, mais d'une telle puissance que Boros s'était immédiatement levé de son coussin, sans même s'en rendre compte, fasciné. Cette senteur était si puissante qu'elle évoquait des sensations quasi hallucinatoires en le demi-orque : c'était comme si cette splendeur venue d'un autre plan le caressait du bout des doigts, alors même qu'elle se trouvait à quatre mètres de lui !

Ce stimulus surnaturel, associé au spectacle lui aussi particulièrement agréable du corps parfait de la tieffeline –seulement vêtue d'un corset mettant plus qu'en valeur sa poitrine couleur de porcelaine, d'une culotte des plus fines laissant presque deviner sa sombre toison, et de bas de tissu montant à mi-cuisse et épousant parfaitement ses jambes somptueuses- provoqua une réaction aussi prompte qu'intense chez Boros. Il fut soulagé de s'être levé, car l'érection phénoménale qu'il arborait à présent, s'il était resté assis, eut été douloureusement comprimée dans son étroit pantalon de cuir !

La bosse qui déformait le vêtement était suffisamment remarquable pour qu'Alma, avec un sourire entendu, s'exclame :

« Eh bien, je crois que j'ai ma réponse ! Je vais vous laisser… Eli, montre donc ta chambre à ton nouvel ami ! »

Boros n'avait pas quitté la tieffeline du regard, inquiet de sa réaction. Loin de se laisser intimider par le trouble apparent du demi-orque, un sourire aimable sur les lèvres, elle s'approcha de lui, lui tendant une main fine et gracieuse aux ongles soignés.

« Allons, prends-la donc, je ne mords pas », déclara la jeune femme avec un rire clair. « Enfin, sauf si on me le demande… », ajouta-t-elle, mutine.

Hésitant encore quelques secondes, il obtempéra. Dans sa grosse poigne calleuse habituée à de durs labeurs et au maniement des armes, les doigts longs et doux d'Elinea semblaient bien fragiles… Mais ce fut néanmoins avec une grande fermeté qu'elle affirma sa prise et l'entraîna à sa suite dans l'escalier, direction l'étage.

Ouf ! Elle était parvenue à conserver sa contenance ! Ça n'avait pas été sans mal : à peine le demi-orque s'était-il levé de son coussin, que son mouvement avait apporté un souffle d'air aux narines d'Elinea. Un air saturé de phéromones, d'une odeur de mâle en rut telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais senti auparavant. Et quand elle avait vu avec quelle rapidité elle lui avait fait de l'effet… Son cœur s'était emballé.

Elle connaissait parfaitement ses « pouvoirs », sa capacité à exciter ces messieurs –et même ces dames, si elle y mettait un peu d'effort- mais jamais elle n'avait reçu une réponse si rapide, alors même qu'elle n'avait pas encore déployé son talent ! Des clients qui n'avaient plus touché une femme –voire ne s'étaient plus touchés eux-mêmes- depuis un temps certain, elle en avait déjà eu deux ou trois dans son lit : toutefois, même eux ne se mettaient pas dans des états pareils à sa seule apparition !

Et quels états… L'habillement proche du corps du demi-orque le mettait terriblement en valeur, qu'il s'agisse de son torse large et musculeux, de ses jambes robustes aux cuisses épaisses, ou de son entrejambe… Elle avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas fixer son regard sur cette partie en particulier lorsqu'elle avait remarqué son émoi.

A présent qu'elle grimpait les marches vers sa chambre, son client sur ses talons, elle avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas le tracter à toute vitesse, lâchant sa main immense et presque rugueuse pour suivre de la sienne la rambarde de l'escalier, dont le bois poli et lustré offrait par comparaison un contraste presque désagréable.

Une sensation indicible, insidieuse, la taraudait à présent : ce n'était pas l'état familier qu'elle ressentait avec chacun de ses clients jusqu'alors, une sorte de confiance en elle débordante mais glaciale, induite par la sensation du contrôle qu'elle exerçait sur ses « proies », un genre de joie sadique, comme celle d'une reine jouissant du droit de vie ou de mort. Non, c'était autre chose. Cela tenait à la façon dont ce métis avait réagi : la vivacité de sa réaction, son odeur, et –oh, surtout !- son regard. Pour être plus précise, _quelque chose_ dans son regard, qui avait très brièvement donné l'impression à Elinea d'être, pour une fois, la « proie » plutôt que la « chasseresse ». Voilà. C'était ça.

Une fugace sensation de vulnérabilité, qui sans crier gare, avait littéralement mis le feu à son désir.

A présent, elle montait les marches avec une lenteur calculée, prenant soin d'onduler juste un peu trop des hanches, de donner à sa queue un balancement aguichant. Elle pouvait presque sentir le regard brûlant de Boros (oui, elle s'en était correctement rappelé, merci Alma) fixé sur son fessier rebondi et sur le haut de ses cuisses, à l'endroit où la fronce de ses bas lacés de satin creusait légèrement le moelleux de sa chair pâle.

Une fois arrivée sur la mezzanine desservant les pièces de l'étage, Elinea faillit dépasser la porte de sa chambre, focalisée qu'elle était sur l'odeur émanant de son suivant et son sentiment d'être dévorée des yeux. Ouvrant le battant, elle fit signe au demi-orque d'entrer, puis se glissa à sa suite, tirant le verrou derrière elle.

Boros avait rarement eu la gorge aussi sèche, même dans les zones les plus arides que ses voyages l'avaient amené à traverser. Tandis qu'il emboîtait le pas de la tieffeline, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'emplir les narines de son parfum –ou plutôt de son odeur primordiale, puisqu'il était à présent convaincu qu'elle ne portait aucune eau de senteur- et les yeux de son apparence.

Jamais il n'avait eu autant envie d'une femme simplement en la regardant. Alors qu'elle montait les marches, il avait volontairement ralenti pour que, dans l'escalier, la chute de reins et l'arrière-train provocant de la belle-de-nuit se retrouvent pile à hauteur de son visage. Il s'était retrouvé comme hypnotisé par les ondulations de sa chair, par le léger rebond de ses fesses à chaque pas, par le roulement de ses hanches épanouies, et par le balancement étrangement attractif de sa queue –qui prenait naissance légèrement au-dessus de sa fine culotte.

Il ressentait l'envie pressante d'ôter tous ses vêtements, dans lesquels il se sentait soudain enfermé. Il brûlait de se retrouver nu face à cette femme à la beauté surnaturelle.

Alors qu'ils se retrouvaient enfin seuls, isolés soudain du monde extérieur par d'épais murs de bois recouverts de tapisserie, Boros tenta de calmer la fournaise qui brûlait à la fois dans sa tête, dans sa poitrine et dans son bas-ventre. Il inspira profondément, espérant s'apaiser : il regretta immédiatement sa décision. La pièce était tellement imprégnée de l'odeur d'Elinea, que sa bouffée d'air ne fit qu'attiser le feu en lui.

« Tu peux t'asseoir sur le lit. »

La voix de la tieffeline aida son esprit à se concentrer. Elle n'avait pas le ton cajoleur affecté par la plupart des prostituées, elle lui parlait comme elle devait le faire avec Alma, avec le videur de l'établissement, avec ses collègues… Normalement. Son timbre, un peu trop grave pour la gorge d'une femme, était doux et posé, mais pas obséquieux, agréable sans être aguicheur. Cette impression de banalité soudaine permit au rôdeur de se ressaisir un minimum.

« Merci », rauqua-t-il en se laissant à moitié tomber sur la couche –dont le matelas bien moins dur que la moyenne le surprit, en bien.

La tieffeline se dirigea vers sa coiffeuse à psyché, et versa le contenu d'un pichet dans une coupe, qu'elle apporta à son client. Il lorgna sur le hanap : il n'avait pas envie de plus d'alcool ce soir…

« C'est de l'eau », intervint Elinea.

« Merci », réitéra-t-il, trop pris au dépourvu pour penser à d'autres mots.

Il but à grands traits le liquide frais, qui eut également le plaisant effet d'atténuer quelque peu ses ardeurs. En fin de compte, pour peu qu'il prenne garde à ne pas respirer à trop grandes goulées, il pourrait peut-être retrouver son contrôle de soi…

La tieffeline arrivait au bout de sa patience. Elle s'était presque attendue à ce que le demi-orque lui saute dessus à peine la porte refermée. Mais il s'était contenté de s'asseoir gentiment quand elle le lui avait suggéré, et il semblait peiner à garder les idées claires. Pire, il semblait _lutter_ pour rester maître de lui-même.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Eli ressentit un sursaut de colère à ce constat. Comme si son sang démoniaque s'offusquait de ce qu'on ose lui résister. Allons, allons, se raisonna-t-elle : il cherche juste à se mettre à l'aise avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, voilà tout.

Elle lui avait servi à boire, ayant remarqué qu'il semblait peiner à articuler son remerciement. Puis, elle s'était assise près de lui, et il s'était raidi, tendu à nouveau comme un loup aux aguets, tout comme quand elle lui était apparue la première fois. Et à nouveau, il avait émis un flot de phéromones, puissant et grisant. Mais il ne bougeait toujours pas, la main crispée sur sa coupe d'eau.

La tieffeline en eut assez. Si elle voulait tirer le meilleur de cette « bête » qu'elle devinait sous l'air un peu niais du grand métis, elle allait devoir la forcer à se révéler. Et pour cela, il lui fallait prendre les devants, même si –elle l'espérait- ce n'était que momentané.

S'approchant encore d'un rebond sur le matelas, Elinea croisa l'une ses jambes gainées sur l'autre, la faisant de la sorte reposer sur les cuisses de Boros. Dans la foulée, elle posa une main à l'arrière du crâne rasé du demi-orque, le forçant à tourner la tête de côté, et planta sur ses lèvres un baiser brûlant.

D'abord surpris, il ne tarda pas à lui répondre. L'une de ses mains vint caresser avec douceur le dos de la jeune femme tandis que l'autre venait se poser sur sa cuisse –lui arrachant un délicieux frisson.

Si ce fut d'abord Eli qui força son partenaire à entrouvrir la bouche pour y glisser la pointe de sa langue, ce fut ensuite bien Boros qui la prit de court en venant à sa rencontre et en la lui mordillant, avant d'à son tour envahir sa bouche avec ardeur.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la tieffeline ne s'écarte doucement, le souffle à présent court. Elle lut une pointe de frustration dans le regard du demi-orque, ce qui lui arracha un sourire coquin. En fait, la bête attendrait : maintenant que le bal était lancé, elle entendait mener la danse encore un peu…

Pivotant, Elinea glissa pour se hisser à califourchon sur le giron de Boros, lui faisant face. Elle le regarda bien en face, et sentit son cœur s'emballer plus encore : il la dévorait littéralement de ses yeux noisette, qui ne quittaient pas l'abîme insondable des siens. Stimulant ! Mais elle allait lui donner autre chose à contempler…

D'autorité, elle saisit les poignets du demi-orque et l'amena à poser ses fortes mains sur ses larges hanches, avant de dénouer le laçage de son corset, afin de le relâcher quelque peu. Puis, tirant le vêtement vers le bas, elle en fit jaillir ses seins ronds et lourds, aux aréoles larges et pâles.

Elle se demandait si une peau gris-vert pouvait rougir. Elle eut sa réponse : les joues de Boros passèrent au brun sombre tandis que, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, il rivait son regard sur l'orgueilleuse poitrine ainsi offerte.

Se redressant légèrement, la tieffeline approcha sa gorge du visage du rôdeur, posant avec grâce ses bras sur les épaules musculeuses.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas donné ta langue au chat », souffla-t-elle lascivement, « parce que j'ai bien envie de voir comment tu t'en sers… »

Il ne se fit pas prier : se rapprochant, il se mit à couvrir de baisers enfiévrés les seins d'albâtre, arrachant ses premiers soupirs à sa partenaire. L'une de ses mains vint caresser l'un des appas, explorant sa douceur et sa moelleuse fermeté, tandis que de l'autre il pétrissait avec le même entrain ses fesses cambrées, elles aussi divinement souples et fermes comme des pêches mûres. De la langue, Boros explora la peau satinée, cerclant en suivant le contour de l'aréole, avant de titiller de la pointe le téton désormais pleinement érigé, puis de le suçoter tout en continuant de l'agacer de la langue.

Elinea, les yeux baissés, ne manquait pas une miette du spectacle –ce qui ne faisait que rajouter à son excitation. Qui plus est, elle sentait parfaitement, assise comme elle l'était, le sexe en érection du demi-orque –dont elle pouvait presque deviner la forme sous le cuir définitivement trop moulant- qui pressait à travers le tissu de sa culotte contre son pubis. Elle en devinait le moindre tressautement, la moindre pulsation.

Abandonnée à ses mains et à sa bouche –plutôt agiles, elle devait le reconnaître-, elle s'enivrait de l'air saturé de ses phéromones et des siennes. Oh, comme elle avait envie de lui ! Mais pas tout de suite : elle avait encore d'autres projets, et elle s'en serait voulue de précipiter les choses –même si elle imaginait parfaitement ce grand costaud capable de tenir deux rounds, voire plus…

Interrompant leur étreinte en saisissant doucement la tête de Boros entre ses mains et en reculant le buste pour se soustraire à ses lèvres, elle déclara :

« Et si on te débarrassait de ces vêtements, mh ? »

Se relevant, elle invita le demi-orque à en faire de même. Il obtempéra avec un grognement mi-consentement, mi-ronchonnement. Qu'il était grand ! La tieffeline elle-même n'était pas vraiment petite, du haut de son mètre septante-cinq, mais il la dépassait tout de même d'une bonne tête. Toutefois, il n'y avait pas que sa taille : son attitude, droite et fière, le grandissait encore, ses traits marqués et virils accentuant encore cette impression de robustesse monumentale. Et sa présence, elle s'en rendait compte à présent, remplissait presque tout l'espace de la pièce, plutôt exiguë.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, tandis qu'elle prenait conscience de l'incendie qui embrasait à présent son bas-ventre. Ce mâle splendide, qui la désirait avec une telle ferveur, était à elle pour toute la nuit ! Comme quoi, même ce métier plutôt ingrat lui réservait parfois de belles surprises !

Sans plus attendre, pour ne pas briser cet élan qu'elle sentait enfler sous les muscles tendus de Boros, Elinea entreprit de lui ôter ses vêtements. Ce fut d'abord sa chemise de peau, promptement délacée et passée par-dessus sa tête. Comme il semblait d'accord de se laisser dévêtir de la sorte, la tieffeline prit le temps de parcourir de ses doigts délicats le torse constellé de fines cicatrices du combattant, appuyant de la paume pour apprécier la fermeté de sa musculature, qu'elle sentait bouger à chacune de ses respirations rendues plus courtes par le désir. Puis, ses mains descendirent jusqu'à la ceinture qui retenait son pantalon, s'affairant à la déboucler avec expertise. Le demi-orque, raide comme un soldat durant l'inspection, retint sa respiration lorsqu'elle s'accroupit devant lui pour faire glisser ses braies de cuir le long de ses jambes.

Son sexe, enfin libéré de son étroit carcan, rebondit en se déployant, fièrement dressé, devant le visage d'Elinea. Elle aussi retint son souffle le temps d'un battement de cœur. Elle avait pu voir toutes sortes de pénis au cours de sa vie plutôt libertine, de tailles et de formes variées, et dans tous les états d'hygiène. Celui de Boros était de loin l'un de ceux qu'elle qualifierait de « plus beaux ».

Long et épais sans être monstrueux –en bref, parfaitement proportionné à son propriétaire-, arqué en une courbe douce, surplombant des testicules lourds et glabres et couronné à sa base d'une toison d'un noir d'ébène somme toute peu fournie. Respectueux, le rôdeur avait pris la peine de se laver correctement avant de venir aux « Voiles » -ce dont Eli lui sut gré. Ainsi, elle pouvait apprécier son odeur, musquée sans être trop prenante, et terriblement concentrée en phéromones.

Accroupie ainsi devant son amant, la prostituée sourit d'un air entendu.

« Eh bien, tu dois faire des envieux, membré comme tu l'es… »

Boros ne répondit rien. Il était nerveux : lui-même n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à la question de savoir s'il était vraiment « bien membré », les occasions d'en discuter –plus encore avec des femmes- étant pour lui limitées. Mais sa nervosité s'apaisa quelque peu lorsqu'il la vit sourire.

Il allait à son tour amorcer un sourire, et peut-être lâcher son troisième « Merci » depuis son arrivée dans cette chambre, lorsqu'Elinea porta la main à son sexe, suivant doucement du doigt la plus grosse veine visible, de la base du scrotum jusqu'au frein, le faisant frissonner tandis que sa verge se tendait plus encore, échappant presque à la caresse. Sans se départir de son sourire, la tieffeline saisit ensuite la base de la hampe avec une infinie douceur, ne fermant qu'à peine les doigts, et commença à monter et à descendre la main.

Elle n'accéléra pas, mais petit à petit, ses doigts se resserrèrent, imperceptiblement, jusqu'à s'assurer une prise ferme. Son autre main, elle la passait avec délectation sur sa cuisse, son aine, dans ses poils, effleurant parfois la base de son sexe. A chaque mouvement de piston, Boros émettait un soupir ou un petit grognement de plaisir. Les yeux à présent fermés pour apprécier pleinement ces sensations, il avait placé ses mains dans son dos, ne sachant trop quoi en faire. Abandonné, il savourait ce moment. C'était définitivement, infiniment meilleur que lorsqu'il pratiquait en solitaire !

Une sensation fraîche et humide sur ses testicules le fit rouvrir les yeux : il vit alors qu'Elinea, ayant décidé de corser encore les choses, parcourait ses bourses lisses de sa langue. Elle semblait décidée à en couvrir chaque centimètre carré, prenant même parfois un des sacs lourds entre ses lèvres pour le suçoter légèrement tout en jouant avec de son long appendice lingual

Comme hypnotisé par le spectacle offert par cette femme qui prenait son temps et son talent pour le satisfaire, Boros la regarda faire sans rien dire, grognant de plaisir. Lorsqu'elle releva son regard semblable à un abîme noir pour le river au sien, une expression infiniment lascive sur les lèvres, il sentit tout son corps s'embraser. Bon sang, il ignorait qu'il pouvait bander aussi dur !

Un petit sourire coquin toujours accroché aux lèvres, la tieffeline cessa de le masturber… Pour faire glisser sa langue le long de sa hampe, de bas en haut, de haut en bas, puis derechef jusqu'au sommet de son gland, allant y recueillir le liquide séminal qui perlait à présent. Le rôdeur s'aperçut alors d'une chose aussi étrange qu'émoustillante : l'appendice lingual de la demi-succube était long, _très_ long, et particulièrement agile, comme doué d'une volonté propre. Elle parvint même à l'enrouler complètement autour de la couronne, sous son gland, la faisant aller et venir en un mouvement circulaire irrésistible.

Elinea adorait faire des fellations à ses clients. Beaucoup de femmes du peuple refusaient cette faveur même à leur époux, prétextant qu'il s'agissait d'un acte répugnant de domination masculine. Cependant, elle connaissait la vérité : c'était au contraire une démonstration féminine de contrôle. Avoir un contrôle total et parfait sur le plaisir d'un homme autrement qu'avec son vagin, qui plus est en disposant d'un moyen simple de lui faire comprendre quand il tente d'aller trop loin ou trop vite –simplement en serrant un peu, voire beaucoup les dents-, était pour elle (et pour un certain nombre de ses collègues) tout à fait grisant, et on ne peut plus excitant. De plus, sentir un homme ainsi offert à sa merci embrasait son sang de démone… Et pour Boros, pour également titiller sa « bête » intérieure à lui et la forcer à se montrer, elle était prête à sortir le grand jeu.

Plaçant le bout de la verge plus dure que jamais contre ses lèvres pleines, Elinea l'y promena un instant, l'y tapotant même légèrement, admirant au passage les contractions qui parcouraient les abdominaux bien dessinés du demi-orque à chacun de ses spasmes de plaisir. Puis, elle avança la tête, prenant le gland à la peau satinée et tendue dans sa bouche tandis que sa main droite enserrait toujours la hampe, et que la gauche caressait et flattait les bourses désormais rétractées par tant de sollicitations. Boros émit un gémissement sourd, tandis que ses hanches se projetaient instinctivement en avant. La tieffeline recula la tête simultanément : c'était encore elle qui donnerait la cadence… pour l'instant. Elle ne le sentait pas encore prêt à lâcher prise…

Tenant fermement le pénis courbé, elle commença à effectuer de petits va-et-vient, avançant à peine en-dessous du gland, travaillant uniquement sur quelques centimètres. Puis, elle tira la langue et l'envoya caresser au même rythme la face inférieure du membre gonflé, l'étendant un peu plus à chaque fois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejoigne presque les testicules. Ensuite, elle rétracta son appendice, et le fit s'enrouler autour de la hampe brûlante, ajoutant enfin à cela le mouvement de sa main droite, la gauche cajolant toujours les bourses.

Elinea le sentait devenir fou. Fou du désir de prendre son pied. D'imposer à son tour sa façon de faire, de la guider pour qu'elle le mène au paroxysme de son plaisir. Ses hanches ondulaient toujours d'avant en arrière, essayant de pousser plus avant, de profiter davantage de la chaude moiteur de sa bouche et des flatteries de sa langue. Le deviner aussi près à tout pour elle la faisait fondre. Elle ne pouvait plus ignorer l'humidité qui avait imprégné sa culotte de soie, et qui aurait sans doute goutté au sol si elle avait été nue.

Et quand elle fut certaine qu'il était prêt à la prendre, à se donner entièrement à elle, la tieffeline lâcha des mains sa virilité, les posant en lieu et place sur ses fesses musclées, l'attirant imperceptiblement en une subtile invitation. Boros ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Depuis que son pénis avait passé les lèvres alléchantes de la belle-de-nuit, il résistait à grand-peine à l'envie sauvage de bouger en elle. Jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de jouir dans la bouche d'une femme : lui qui pensait que les caresses orales n'étaient que préliminaires, il était prêt à prendre son plaisir, ici et maintenant, quitte à ne plus pouvoir rien faire d'autre après cela. Il en avait envie ! Oh par les dieux, qu'il en avait envie.

Aussi, quand elle avait enfin lâché son sexe pour l'agripper par le fessier, sans pour autant ôter sa bouche, il l'avait regardée. Ses yeux, onyx sublimes et voilés de désir levés vers lui, lui avaient tout dit. Il se mit à bouger.

Doucement d'abord, de peur d'aller trop profondément, il bougea le bassin d'avant en arrière, pénétrant la cavité humide avec douceur, sentant la langue qui ondulait doucement sous lui. Puis, Elinea projeta la tête un peu plus en avant, lui signifiant qu'il pouvait s'enfoncer davantage. Ce qu'il fit, accélérant également. Toute l'excitation qu'il avait accumulée jusque-là, contenue comme par une digue, sembla soudain venir à bout de sa volonté. Il la voulait ! Maintenant !

La tieffeline, occupée à remercier son ascendance succube pour son absence de réflexe de régurgitation alors que le membre gonflé allait et venait jusque dans sa gorge, fut prise au dépourvu lorsqu'elle sentit son amant saisir à pleines mains ses cornes, et les utiliser comme des poignées pour l'attirer plus encore à lui, s'enfonçant encore plus.

Le souffle coupé, Elinea se retrouva soudain avec l'intégralité de la longueur virile du demi-orque dans l'œsophage. Et elle sentit un léger orgasme la secouer, contractant son ventre et tous ses muscles génitaux. En cause, les récepteurs nerveux particulièrement sensibles situés à l'arrière de sa gorge, en lieu et place des amygdales –sorte d'organe vestigial hérité de son ancêtre démoniaque, mais qui jusqu'à présent ne lui avait vaguement servi qu'à apprécier davantage les fellations profondes qu'elle prodiguait à certains amateurs…

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle jouissait de la bouche. Et ça n'avait pas du tout été désagréable.

Et elle découvrit également que, à l'instar de son clitoris, cet organe pouvait la faire jouir plusieurs fois d'affilée.

En effet, presque à chacun des coups de reins de Boros, celui-ci, stimulé à nouveau, lui envoyait une décharge électrique dans le corps, voilant sa pensée, brouillant son esprit. Au bout d'un moment, le souffle haché, des larmes aux coins des yeux, le menton dégoulinant de sa salive sous les assauts du demi-orque surexcité, elle ne parvint plus à articuler la moindre pensée. Elle n'était plus que sensations, des sensations jusqu'ici inconnues, et qui la submergeaient sans discontinuer, la vidant peu à peu de ses forces.

Par Calistria, qu'il était endurant ! Elle ignorait totalement depuis combien de temps il la tenait ainsi par les cornes, l'utilisant à sa guise, mais elle sentait que cela ne pourrait pas continuer longtemps : elle avait tout de même du mal à respirer, et elle ne voulait certainement pas mourir durant une partie de jambes en l'air qui –pour être franche- venait à peine de commencer. Aussi, elle parvint à imaginer un tour pour écourter l'affaire.

Tendant à grand-peine sa longue langue, elle la fit parcourir les testicules désormais extrêmement rétractés, tendus et fripés comme de vieilles prunes, les léchant avec une efficacité redoutable, et allant jusqu'à darder la pointe de son appendice sur son périnée.

Cette stimulation eut raison du demi-orque grognant et haletant qui, dans un long râle et d'une ultime poussée de son bassin, jouit comme jamais auparavant au fond de la bouche de son amante. Sa semence, économisée depuis trop longtemps, coula en longs jets puissants dans la gorge d'Elinea, arrachant à la tieffeline un énième orgasme buccal –cette fois provoqué par la sensation du liquide tiède coulant en elle avec une telle abondance, preuve du désir explosif qui avait guidé les gestes du rôdeur.

Les genoux de Boros flageolaient. Il se sentait vidé de toutes ses forces. Sa partenaire en profita pour reculer la tête, se libérant du pont de chair mollissant qui les liaient. Tandis que le demi-orque se laissait tomber sur le lit confortable, un bras en travers des yeux, la respiration saccadée, Eli déglutit, puis s'essuya le menton et les lèvres d'un revers de main, tout en considérant la petite flaque qui s'était accumulée entre ses pieds. Elle constata également que ses seins étaient luisants de ce même mélange de sa salive et du liquide séminal de son amant, et alors qu'elle se redressait, la sensation de fraîcheur humide sur sa peau nue la fit frissonner d'excitation.

Après un soupir d'aise, Elinea grimaça : sa culotte, détrempée elle aussi –bien que d'autres fluides-, était bonne pour une lessive… Bah, aux diables : après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elle comptait la garder plus longtemps…

D'un geste rapide, elle fit glisser le sous-vêtement le long de ses longues jambes, l'envoyant valser d'une détente du pied. Elle en profita aussi pour délacer en hâte son corsage et s'en libérer, le cuir semi-rigide pressant le dessous de sa poitrine de façon plutôt désagréable –elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte auparavant, occupée qu'elle était par la découverte de ses plaisirs buccaux.

Désormais nue à l'exception de ses bas, la tieffeline releva le regard pour découvrir le demi-orque qui s'était redressé sur ses coudes, et la dévorait à présent des yeux. Parcourue d'une nouvelle vague de chaleur électrique, elle se tint devant lui, mains sur les hanches comme en un défi, faisant balancer sa queue de droite à gauche puis l'enroulant autour d'une de ses jambes gainées. Elle sourit sans même s'en rendre compte, faisant ensuite remonter ses mains le long de son ventre plat jusque sous ses seins provocants, qu'elle soupesa, caressa et pétrit doucement pour lui en mettre plein la vue.

Déjà, la virilité flaccide de Boros reprenait du poil de la bête. Satisfaite de voir qu'il était encore en forme, elle préféra quand même s'en assurer, et s'avança donc jusqu'au lit en se déhanchant, ondulant comme un félin approchant sa proie.

Boros surprit son amante autant qu'il se surprit lui-même lorsqu'il la saisit par le poignet pour l'attirer à lui, la plaquant contre lui. Le contact de son corps désormais nu, de sa peau pâle légèrement en sueur, de sa poitrine et de ses cuisses tout en élasticité et en douceur. Son odeur captivante, différente suivant qu'il respirait le creux de son cou, le haut de son décolleté ou ses cheveux, et dont il avait envie de s'imprégner jusqu'à en être ivre. Ses yeux dans lesquels il n'avait qu'une envie, s'abîmer pour ne plus remonter. Ses baisers ardents, experts, pour lesquels elle faisait un usage si parfait de ses lèvres, de ses dents, de sa langue interminable et chaude…

Il réalisa, alors qu'ils échangeaient un corps à corps fougueux et que leurs mains découvraient leurs courbes respectives sans aucune barrière, qu'il avait une chance inouïe d'être tombé sur cette femme. Qu'importe son héritage abyssal, son apparence surnaturelle, son métier même : elle était à lui pour cette nuit entière et –il en était à présent persuadé- elle ne simulait pas le plaisir qu'elle avait de partager sa couche avec lui.

Elinea, cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas vingt minutes plus tôt, venait de lui offrir plus de plaisir en une fellation qu'une vingtaine d'autres ne lui en avaient octroyé à la sauvette en plusieurs années. Boros lui en était immensément reconnaissant, et il entendait bien lui rendre la pareille…

La faisant rouler sur le dos, le demi-orque posa un baiser un peu plus chaste sur les lèvres de la tieffeline, puis transposa ses attentions à d'autres parties de son corps : la joue, la ligne de la mâchoire, les oreilles pointues –et apparemment fort sensibles, aux gémissements appréciateurs qu'il se vit offrir en réponse-, le cou, le creux de la clavicule, les seins (de leur naissance à leur galbe, en passant par le sternum, puis les aréoles pâles et les tétons durcis de désir), le ventre, les côtes (elle pouffa et se tordit de rire, lui signalant que cela la chatouillait en lui tapant gentiment le haut du crâne, ce qui arracha au rôdeur un sourire d'excuse amusé), le nombril –lui aussi étonnamment sensible-, les hanches…

Elinea avait bien compris où son partenaire voulait en venir. Déjà, ses fortes mains la pressaient d'ouvrir un peu plus les cuisses, tandis qu'il descendait pour se mettre en position à genoux devant la couche. Le fait qu'il se donne autant de mal pour la faire gémir à son tour sans attendre de plaisir en retour toucha la demi-succube autant que cela l'excita.

Quel étrange client, qui se mettait ainsi en quatre pour la satisfaire, alors même qu'il était déjà en état de commencer à la besogner –elle avait senti son érection renouvelée, toujours aussi imposante et solide, frotter contre sa peau alors qu'il la parcourait de sa bouche. Mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, oh non ! Pour une fois qu'un de ses « chéris » prenait son temps –et pour elle à plus forte raison…

Sans se faire prier, elle écarta donc ses jambes, se révélant dans toute son intimité. Boros se glissa en place, s'agenouillant face à son entrejambe comme un croyant atteignant un lieu sacré. Il posa encore quelques baisers légers sur la face interne des cuisses de son amante, puis releva la tête pour l'observer dans toute sa nudité offerte, comme elle l'avait fait avec lui.

Rarement le demi-orque avait-il eu l'occasion de contempler ainsi le saint des saints d'une femme. Non : à bien y repenser, c'était même la première fois. Il n'en fut que plus émoustillé. Surplombé d'une toison noire coupée court et bien entretenue, le sexe d'Elinea était magnifique : ses grandes lèvres charnues avaient l'air délicieusement moelleuses, et elles ne suffisaient plus à dissimuler des petites lèvres déjà gonflées et légèrement entrouvertes sur une chair rosée. Le clitoris de la belle-de-nuit, lui aussi érigé à présent, se laissait deviner à la pointe de sa vulve. Le tout accrochait des reflets luisants dans la lueur des lampes, humidifié par une stimulation déjà intense.

Bien décidé à goûter ce fruit défendu, Boros y plaqua sa bouche. Elinea s'arqua sous la caresse, électrisée par l'ardeur du rôdeur. Elle dut cependant le guider de la voix –entre deux inspirations et halètements de plaisir- pour qu'il tire le meilleur de son enthousiasme. Il tâtonna quelque peu, mais fut rapide à se trouver une technique.

Léchant alternativement de la pointe de la langue les lèvres intimes de la demi-succube, il la glissa ensuite entre elles, caressant l'entrée de son vagin, puis remonta sur le clitoris durci. Constatant que la stimulation de ce petit bout de chair tendue semblait engendrer chez la tieffeline les réactions les plus éloquentes –halètements intenses, petits cris, et surtout un « Oui ! » presque impératif-, il s'empressa de l'explorer de toutes les manières qu'il fut capable d'imaginer.

Y passant tout d'abord le bout de sa langue pour l'agacer, Boros cercla ensuite alentour avec une lenteur calculée, avant d'alterner avec des mouvements en croix rapides et intenses. Il marqua une pause, puis darda son appendice lingual afin de juste effleurer le clitoris d'Elinea, qui se cambra avec une telle vigueur que son amant vint en réponse saisir ses cuisses pour l'empêcher de trop échapper à ses sollicitations. Puis, il revint à l'assaut, prenant l'initiative de suçoter l'organe, désormais érigé à son maximum.

A demi-étouffé dans l'intimité de son amante, les oreilles pleines de ses bruits de jouissance, caressant avec fermeté ses cuisses là où ses bas rencontraient sa peau nue, le demi-orque sentait son pénis à nouveau puissamment dressé tressauter sous l'excitation qu'il ressentait lui aussi. Qui aurait pu dire que déguster ainsi une femme aurait pu lui faire autant d'effet ? Et pourtant, sa part de virilité recluse –qui ne se manifestait généralement qu'au cœur du combat- était flattée, exacerbée par les convulsions orgasmiques de sa partenaire : il se sentait mâle, il se sentait puissant.

Et, assez étrangement, il ne ressentait pas avec la même violence qu'à l'accoutumée cette pulsion de domination sexuelle, à la limite de l'envie de viol, qui menaçait de le submerger lors de ses expériences charnelles précédentes. Elle était là, il le sentait. Mais c'était… comment l'expliquer ? Moins le désir de prendre de force une femme désirable, que de _mériter_ le droit de la prendre en la rendant folle d'envie pour lui… Oui, c'était ça : il voulait qu'Elinea s'enflamme plus encore. Qu'elle ait envie de lui. Dieux, pour être tout à fait honnête : qu'elle l'invite, qu'elle l'implore à venir en elle ! C'était ce qu'il voulait : la rendre autant folle de désir qu'elle l'avait rendu fou, lui.

Mais la tieffeline lui résistait. Non, pour être plus précis : elle jouait avec lui. Elle semblait habitée de la même ferveur, de la même volonté. Et à présent, c'était à qui céderait le premier. Il le comprit quand il sentit quelque chose de chaud s'enrouler autour de son sexe tendu et commencer à le masturber avec art, à grands mouvements. Portant l'une de ses mains dans cette direction, Boros rencontra la queue –plus agile qu'il ne l'avait soupçonné- d'Elinea. C'était avec cet appendice fort pratique qu'elle avait décidé de s'assurer qu'il soit lui aussi sur le fil, au bord de l'orgasme. Un jeu dangereux, dont le perdant serait celui qui lâcherait prise le premier.

Stimulé en une portion de son esprit jamais encore sollicitée de cette manière, celle de la compétitivité, le demi-orque releva le défi. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un jeu, mais il n'était pas près de la laisser gagner ! Se concentrant, il reprit ses jeux de langue tandis que, de son côté, Elinea démontrait toute la force et la maniabilité de sa queue préhensile.

Toutefois, moins de deux minutes plus tard, il dut bien reconnaître qu'il n'allait pas durer bien longtemps si cette diablesse continuait à y mettre autant d'entrain ! Alors qu'il se sentait prêt à jouir à nouveau, il serra les dents : il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus gâcher son plaisir en se contentant de simples caresses –aussi exotiques et excitantes fussent-elles- : aussi, se résigna-t-il…

Par tous les démons, il était bien trop doué pour un débutant en cunnilingus ! Depuis qu'il s'était mis à sucer son clitoris hypersensibilisé, elle enchaînait de petits orgasmes, tâchant de se contrôler pour ne pas les rendre trop évidents –elle avait quand même sa fierté, bon sang !

Mais s'il continuait de la sorte, elle allait s'épuiser avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent, et ça, c'était hors de question. Voilà pourquoi, mettant à profit cette queue qui semblait le fasciner, elle était venue s'assurer que Boros soit lui aussi au supplice. Elle comptait sur lui pour l'interrompre au moment fatidique, moment qu'elle s'ingéniait à rendre aussi imminent que possible.

Même s'il lui avait valu dans sa jeunesse autant d'ennuis que ses cornes ou ses yeux sans sclère ni pupilles, son appendice caudal était l'une des parties préférées de son propre corps. La demi-succube trouvait qu'il ajoutait un charme animal, surnaturel à sa silhouette déjà affolante, et sa mobilité était appréciée de ses amants comme d'elle-même…

Le demi-orque n'était pas le premier qu'elle stimulait de la sorte. Et il ne fut donc pas le premier à céder face à son expertise.

Cessant ses jeux de bouche, le rôdeur avait relevé les yeux sur elle –leurs regards se croisèrent, se verrouillant immédiatement l'un à l'autre- et avait délicatement pris en main sa queue pour lui signifier d'arrêter de la remuer. Puis, d'une voix rendue râpeuse par le désir qu'elle sentait encore pulser contre son appendice qui relâchait son étreinte, il déclara, sur le ton le plus sérieux du monde :

« Je te veux. »

La façon dont il avait prononcé ces trois mots –qu'elle avait pourtant entendus bien des fois- provoqua un minuscule feu d'artifice dans le cerveau d'Elinea. Une sensation étrange, mélange de désir ardent, de fierté superbe, de victoire et aussi, un peu, d'attendrissement. Car son amant avait dit cette phrase toute simple avec une nuance d'interrogation presque polie, comme s'il lui demandait sa permission. Ce fut cette nuance qui lui valut un sourire à la fois radieux et aguicheur de la part de la belle-de-nuit.

« Je désespérais de te l'entendre dire… », ronronna-t-elle en se redressant en position assise au bord du lit pour embrasser fougueusement Boros.

Rompant ensuite leur baiser pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de changer d'avis, elle le poussa –presque brutalement- en arrière pour le forcer à s'étendre sur le sol couvert d'un tapis usé mais néanmoins encore suffisamment confortable.

Visiblement surpris et un peu emprunté, le demi-orque semblait sur le point d'émettre une protestation. Elinea le coupa en venant ramper tel un serpent sur son corps musclé, frottant sa peau nue contre la sienne, faisant glisser son membre entre ses seins et le long de son ventre, avant de se placer à califourchon sur lui. Elle s'était placée de sorte que son sexe humide surplombe celui de Boros, mais sans le toucher.

Dressée au-dessus de lui, les bras derrière la tête pour mettre en valeur sa poitrine arrogante et son abdomen plat, elle laissait sa queue onduler de gauche à droite, brossant légèrement contre les jambes du rôdeur. Celui-ci ne put retenir ses mains, qu'il envoya parcourir le corps élégamment offert de sa partenaire. Elinea s'abîma un instant dans les sensations que ces grosses paumes brûlantes éveillaient en elle, soupirant un peu plus que nécessaire pour le maintenir sous pression.

Puis, taquine, elle s'abaissa imperceptiblement sur son assise, de sorte qu'au moindre tressautement, le pénis du demi-orque entrât en contact avec sa vulve, gland contre clitoris. Boros grogna : ses mains se firent plus pressantes, se posant d'autorité sur les hanches d'Elinea, comme pour la forcer à se presser contre lui davantage.

Elle résista un instant, pour la forme, savourant chacune des pulsations de son sexe tendu, qui se succédaient à un rythme admirable. Puis, cédant, elle se posa délicatement sur lui, lui arrachant un hoquet de plaisir et de surprise mêlés. Restant là, immobile, sentant sa poigne s'affermir sur ses hanches et son bassin remuer sous la pulsion qui lui dictait de la prendre, la tieffeline savoura son excitation, qui commençait à voiler ses yeux et déformait parfois ses traits d'une petite grimace presque douloureuse. Elle sentait que le demi-orque luttait encore avec sa raison, qu'il était sur le fil, prêt à sauter la clôture, à lâcher prise. Elle anticipait le moment où elle l'accueillerait en elle, et où il se donnerait enfin tout entier, laissant parler sa bête intérieure…

Chauffée à blanc par son imagination, Elinea réalisa soudain qu'elle s'était mise à onduler du bassin. La verge dure de Boros glissait entre ses lèvres détrempées, frottant délicieusement contre tous ses points sensibles. Ses soupirs n'étaient plus simulés ni exagérés à présent ! A nouveau, elle sentait monter l'orgasme, pressée qu'elle était contre cette virilité prête à exploser. Il fallait faire quelque chose, avant que le coup ne parte aussi bêtement et qu'il faille attendre une fois de plus la récupération de son amant…

Boros était au supplice. Il n'avait qu'une envie : pivoter sur lui-même pour plaquer au sol cette vile tentatrice qui se jouait de son désir, et la prendre. Il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas doser sa force, et qu'il risquait donc de lui faire mal –sans parler de l'écraser sous ses cent vingt kilos bien pesés… Aussi rongeait-il son frein, mais elle lui rendait la tâche de plus en plus impossible. Il sentait son sang orque battre à ses tempes, lui susurrant d'une voix glaçante de s'emparer de ce qu'il voulait, de la faire sienne, là, maintenant, quitte à la brutaliser.

Mais il n'eut pas céder à la voix. Se décollant de lui, Elinea s'empara de son sexe et, le dressant, s'abaissa lentement sur lui, le guidant en elle. Il sentit la chaleur mouillée, et la pression des chairs qui s'ouvraient sous l'avancée de son gland. Il retint son souffle sans même s'en rendre compte. Il pouvait sentir son cœur –ou était-ce celui de la tieffeline ?- battre à travers ce contact.

Avec une lenteur calculée, elle s'empala sur lui, centimètre par centimètre, son intimité s'adaptant petit à petit à la largeur respectable de son membre gorgé à son maximum. Enfin, avec un grognement quasi animal, elle se laissa glisser jusqu'à la base. Son vagin se contracta soudainement, tandis qu'elle tremblait, parcourue d'une vague de jouissance.

Momentanément terrassée, Elinea se laissa choir en avant, se pressant contre le torse du demi-orque, pantelante. La respiration rapide, elle déposa un baiser dans le cou de Boros, et lui glissa, murmurante :

« Montre-moi à quel point tu en as envie… »

Ces mots glacèrent le rôdeur, qui prit sur lui de répondre :

« Je… Je ne veux pas… te faire mal… »

Se redressant soudain sur ses coudes pour plonger son regard de ténèbres dans le sien, la tieffeline –une expression sérieuse et presque vexée sur le visage- le questionna :

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de souffrir ? »

Boros resta muet. Certes non : elle semblait même passer un excellent moment –aurait-elle autant prolongé les préliminaires si ce n'était pas le cas ? Lui demanderait-elle de lui montrer comme il la désirait ? Non, définitivement non.

Sans attendre sa réponse, Elinea plongea à nouveau dans le creux de son cou, faisant courir sa si longue langue sur ses muscles jusqu'à son oreille, dont elle agaça le lobe. Simultanément, elle bougea sur lui, lui arrachant des halètements.

Le souffle chaud de la demi-succube porta ces mots, qui enterrèrent les derniers doutes du rôdeur :

« Alors arrête de réfléchir… et prends-moi ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le demi-orque décide d'abandonner sa réserve. Ce fut comme si, au fond de son esprit, on avait ouvert une vanne.

Remontant ses jambes pour prendre appui sur le sol, et saisissant à pleines mains les fesses cambrées de la demi-succube, il se mit à bouger. Plutôt doucement au début, avec les reliquats de sa retenue. Puis, accablé par la douceur de l'intimité étroite de sa partenaire, il accéléra, la pilonnant à un rythme soutenu.

Les rauquements animaux de Boros se mêlaient aux gémissements d'abandon d'Elinea –lesquels, coulant directement dans ses oreilles, le stimulaient plus encore. Sans fatiguer, le rôdeur fit l'amour à cette beauté surnaturelle, sans préoccupation, uniquement obnubilé par la sensation d'être en elle, de sentir ses muscles se contracter à chacun de ses mouvements, de sentir ses hanches rouler pour l'accompagner et accentuer encore son plaisir.

Dieux miséricordieux ! Il n'allait pas tenir encore longtemps !

« Je… vais… », la prévint-il.

« Viens ! », gronda la tieffeline, éperdue, ravagée par des orgasmes en série. « Viens en moi ! »

Ces paroles l'achevèrent. L'attirant à lui une ultime fois tout en projetant son bassin pour l'empaler de toute sa longueur, il éjacula, la tête rejetée en arrière, un véritable rugissement jaillissant de sa gorge. Elinea, lui mordant le cou tout en lui enlaçant la nuque, émit une sorte de feulement tandis qu'elle jouissait simultanément.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle jouissait de sentir son client relâcher sa semence en elle : ses gênes démoniaques n'y étaient pas étrangers, et c'était aussi psychologique –rien de plus excitant que de provoquer un orgasme ! Mais c'était en revanche une nouveauté qu'elle arrivât à ce moment fatidique en ayant déjà pris son pied plus d'une demi-douzaine de fois !

Pantelante, en sueur, anéantie de plaisir, elle prit le temps de reprendre son souffle. Les mains de Boros parcourant ses fesses, ses hanches, son dos et ses cheveux lui donnèrent d'agréables frissons. Car malgré leur force, elles la caressaient avec une douceur insoupçonnée, presque tendre. C'était agréable après une telle débauche.

Elle se redressa pour s'asseoir à nouveau sur lui, le contemplant avec satisfaction. Il était lui aussi luisant de transpiration –la sienne comme celle de la tieffeline, mêlées par leurs ébats-, respirant profondément, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Elle n'aurait su dire s'il était satisfait, épuisé, désappointé ou encore excité. C'était une émotion qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu chez un homme.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, lorsqu'elle sentit la virilité de Boros reprendre de sa fermeté en elle. Sidérée, elle se sépara de lui par réflexe, et recula pour le soulager de son poids. Elinea, bouche bée, regarda le pénis du demi-orque retrouver lentement sa pleine forme, à nouveau dur et courbé comme au tout début de leur passe.

La belle-de-nuit n'en revenait pas : normalement, après deux orgasmes aussi puissants, n'importe quel homme –même un ascète ne s'étant plus tripoté depuis des lustres- aurait déclaré forfait ! Jamais en tous cas n'avait-elle vu aucun de ses amants se redresser après cela !

Elle réalisa alors que jamais auparavant elle n'avait couché avec un hybride portant le sang d'une des races les plus endurantes et les plus sexuellement actives de Golarion… Ceci expliquait cela. Mais tout de même, quelle vigueur !

Elle, pour sa part, se sentait encore les genoux faibles suite au plaisir qu'il lui avait offert. Pas question dès lors de le chevaucher à nouveau. Mais il y avait tant d'autres possibilités…

Son raisonnement la surprit. Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle aussi, bizarrement, n'avait pas encore eu assez de leurs étreintes… A nouveau, tandis qu'elle observait ce membre infatigable, elle sentit l'incendie dans son bas-ventre –qu'elle croyait apaisé- se remettre à couver. Par Calistria, jamais elle n'avait eu autant envie de continuer après autant de plaisir ! Rien qu'à l'idée de le sentir à nouveau en elle, prêt à la ravager… un frisson pervers la secoua imperceptiblement. Elle qui aimait avoir le contrôle, s'imaginait maintenant complètement offerte, immobilisée par son poids, entourée par son odeur puissante, musquée enivrante…

Etait-ce là l'effet que lui faisait la « bête » qu'elle avait libéré en lui ? En pensant que ça pouvait être la cause des scénarios qui défilaient à toute vitesse dans son imagination stimulée, Elinea s'en voulut de ne pas avoir réussi à la faire apparaître plus tôt…

Décidée à profiter pleinement de ce partenaire vraiment exceptionnel, la tieffeline passa un coup de langue taquin sur le membre de Boros, de la base au sommet –tressaillant au goût de leurs fluides mélangés. Puis, avec une lenteur calculée, elle tourna sur elle-même, remontant sur le lit à quatre pattes, ondulant de la croupe et de la queue, pour venir se placer en levrette, le buste plaqué contre les draps, les fesses cambrées. Elle sut que la vue plaisait à son amant quand elle le vit se relever et s'approcher, les yeux prédateurs, son sexe magnifiquement érigé dans la main.

Quand elle sentit le matelas ployer sous son poids alors qu'il se plaçait derrière elle, elle se mordit la lèvre d'anticipation. Ses mains, si grandes et si chaudes, se plaquèrent sur ses fesses, les parcourant et les palpant avec vigueur, lui tirant des soupirs. De la queue, la demi-succube vint caresser le torse musclé du demi-orque. Celui-ci lui tira un hoquet de surprise en s'emparant de l'appendice avant de le parcourir de la langue.

Elinea connaissait bien ses zones érogènes personnelles, et elle savait que sa queue en faisait partie, sans pour autant être aussi sensible que ses tétons ou l'intérieur de ses cuisses par exemple. Cependant, dans cette ambiance électrique et moite où chaque mouvement semblait empreint d'un érotisme palpable, cette simple stimulation linguale lui envoya un frisson de plaisir tout le long de l'échine, dans chaque vertèbre.

Sa réaction sembla plaisante à Boros, car il poursuivit son léchage un court instant, avant d'ajouter au supplice en venant plaquer sa verge contre le postérieur de son amante. Lentement, il se frotta à elle, la faisant soupirer derechef. Elle pouvait presque visualiser le petit sourire qu'il devait arborer : lui aussi avait un petit côté sadique, apparemment… Mais il n'était pas seul. Aussi Elinea lui rendit-elle la pareille en bougeant sa croupe rebondie, obtenant à son tour des grognements appréciateurs.

Enfin, pour l'inciter à faire le premier pas, elle tourna la tête pour lui couler un regard en coin assorti d'un sourire canaille, et lui demanda :

« La vue te plaît ? »

« Oh ! que oui », gronda-t-il, sincère. « Mais tu sais ce qui me plairait encore plus ? »

« Quoi donc ? », fit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulut détaché, entrant dans son jeu.

« ça. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il guida son érection droit en elle, s'enfonçant doucement mais d'une seule poussée jusqu'à la garde.

Serrant les doigts sur les draps de lin rouge, Elinea émit un long gémissement silencieux. Tandis qu'il bougeait, prenant son temps malgré l'envie qu'elle sentait bouillonner en lui, elle fit un colossal effort pour ne pas se laisser submerger et garder un tant soit peu de présence d'esprit. Mais c'était extrêmement dur –sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Par tous les démons, mais comment pouvait-il encore être aussi large et aussi ferme? Il lui semblait même qu'il l'était plus encore qu'auparavant, la remplissant complètement, les parois de son vagin épousant parfaitement la courbe de son sexe rigide.

Lorsque le demi-orque, avec un grognement satisfait, accéléra la cadence, la prenant avec une fougue digne d'un taureau, la demi-succube décida à son tour de se laisser aller. Si, à l'accoutumée, elle préférait garder le contrôle, elle s'était fait une raison : maintenant que Boros était aux commandes, il ne lui restait plus grand-chose à faire. Et il y mettait une telle énergie, guidé seulement par ses instincts, qu'elle s'en serait voulu de lui dicter ses gestes… Surtout qu'une fois encore, elle prenait son pied avec une intensité rarement égalée.

La tenant fermement par les hanches, par la taille ou par le fessier, Boros s'attelait à la rendre folle de plaisir, variant le rythme, la profondeur de sa pénétration, ralentissant pour la titiller du bout du gland sur quelques va-et-vient avant de s'enfoncer de toute sa longueur pour de longs mouvements rapides, ou se redressant un peu sur ses jambes pour changer l'angle.

A un moment, il s'empara d'une main de la base de la queue de la tieffeline, qui hoqueta de surprise, et de l'autre main, il saisit sa longue tresse de cheveux noirs, la forçant à relever la tête. Ainsi saisie, Elinea se cambra davantage, et le sexe du demi-orque vint atteindre un point particulièrement sensible de son intimité. La sensation était tellement intense, combinée au sentiment d'être ainsi prise en mains par ce grand costaud, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'accompagner à son tour le mouvement, rejetant le bassin en arrière, l'air s'emplissant du claquement de sa croupe rebondissant sur le ventre de son partenaire.

En quelques coups de rein, il la mena à l'orgasme, lequel se manifesta par une série de spasmes violents qui arquèrent la demi-succube et lui arrachèrent un long rauquement presque inaudible. Elinea, tétanisée par la jouissance qui explosait dans sa tête et dans son corps, la faisant soudain voir des éclairs blancs, s'écroula ensuite, relâchée par le demi-orque. S'arrachant à lui sans le vouloir, elle tomba face contre le matelas, le souffle court, son corps implorant une pause.

Boros avait été bien inspiré de suivre son instinct. Ce n'était même plus cette petite voix orque en lui qui lui soufflait quoi faire, mais une poussée plus primitive encore, enfouie très profondément et –il le soupçonnait- présente en chaque homme quoi qu'on en dise. Le désir. Le plaisir. La luxure. Peu importe son nom : il avait ça en lui en ce moment, et Elinea ne semblait pas être la dernière à en profiter.

Lorsqu'elle s'était crispée, comme foudroyée, sous ses mains, il avait eu un instant peur, et s'était maîtrisé pour arrêter de bouger en elle. La tieffeline s'était ensuite effondrée, rompant leur contact, mais le laissant toujours aussi droit et dur. Elle semblait à bout de forces, et il s'en voulut soudain d'avoir peut-être poussé le bouchon. Il était plutôt fort, et elle lui semblait tellement fragile en ce moment…

Mais ses doutes furent dissipés quand elle tourna légèrement les yeux vers lui et parvint à articuler, entre deux respirations saccadées :

« T'as pas honte… de me faire… autant de bien ? »

Le ton plaisant de la question rhétorique le rassura, et à nouveau il sentit cet instinct qui le reprenait.  
Se perchant sur elle, frottant à nouveau son pénis humide entre ses fesses –le bout rencontrant la base de sa queue en une sensation plutôt intéressante-, il lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Tu veux faire une pause ? »

Elle secoua négativement la tête. Le mouvement de ses cornes, qu'il trouva terriblement érotique, le fit tressauter.

« Je suis encore d'attaque, t'inquiète », souffla-t-elle. « Mais je crois que je vais simplement me laisser faire… Tu t'en sors tellement bien ! »

Le cœur du demi-orque se gonfla de fierté virile –après tout, cela flattait son mâle orgueil- mais aussi d'autre chose. En ce moment, Elinea n'était pas seulement charmante, physiquement attirante, « bandante » en un mot, mais aussi incroyablement… _adorable_.

Il ne put résister à l'envie de lui embrasser le cou, la nuque et les épaules, tandis que d'un basculement du bassin, la tieffeline lui signifiait qu'elle le voulait à nouveau en elle. Il ne se fit pas prier, et la pénétra une fois de plus.

C'était bon. Encore meilleur, étrangement, que tout ce qu'ils avaient fait auparavant. Peut-être cela tenait-il au fait qu'il était plaqué contre elle, profitant ainsi de sa chaleur, de la douceur un peu moite de sa peau, le visage enfoui dans sa chevelure et dans le creux de son cou, ses deux bras passés sous les épaules de son amante, leurs mains s'entrelaçant. C'était une sensation totalement différente, moins sauvage, plus… douce. Plus simple aussi. Il n'aurait su expliquer en quoi, mais il ne sentait plus vraiment cette urgence dominatrice qui l'avait habité lorsqu'il l'avait prise en levrette, pas plus qu'il ne sentait cette tension du début de leurs ébats. Il se sentait _bien_. C'était aussi simple que ça. Simple, et bon.

Il la pénétrait toujours avec vigueur, mais la position limitait ses mouvements. En revanche, Elinea était encore plus serrée qu'auparavant, décuplant ses sensations, si bien qu'il sentait le moindre frémissement de son vagin.

Toutefois, passée l'impression de confort et de bonheur que leur étroite étreinte avait suscité, il fut gêné. Les cheveux d'ébène échappés à la coiffure de la demi-succube lui rentraient dans la bouche, il étouffait à moitié dans son cou, et il avait diablement chaud. La fatigue de ses orgasmes et de leurs ébats le rattrapaient finalement, semblait-il.

Hors de question que cela finisse ainsi, se dit-il. Il voulait absolument jouir encore une fois en elle et, si possible, la faire jouir également ! Aussi, il rassembla sa volonté et l'endurance qu'il lui restait et, se redressant sur ses genoux, il souleva son amante par les hanches pour l'inciter à faire de même.

Interloquée, Elinea sembla comprendre où il voulait en venir, et vint se poster comme il l'attendait, à genoux devant le lit, le buste posé sur la couche, afin qu'il puisse la monter sans pour autant qu'elle doive trop se fatiguer. Une fois installée, la tieffeline lui adressa encore une fois un regard mutin.

« En fait, tu sais ce que tu veux, pas vrai ? »

« J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre », sourit-il à son tour.

Puis, la chevauchant, il s'enfonça une fois encore en elle.

« Donne-moi tout », ronronna-t-elle alors qu'il se mettait à bouger. « Lâche-toi ! »

Boros obtempéra. Il la prit comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain, jetant ses dernières forces dans cette « bataille » qu'il entendait mener à son terme.

Elinea planait bien loin au-dessus des Abysses natifs de ses ancêtres. A demi hypnotisée par la fatigue et le désir qui se disputaient en elle, la tieffeline s'était mise dans une sorte d'état de transe. Elle sentait à présent, plus que jamais, l'énergie sexuelle que dégageait son partenaire. Elle le sentait imprimer cette énergie en elle à chaque mouvement, à chaque coup de reins. Elle sentait les fluides du demi-orque se mêler aux siens, coulant le long de ses cuisses, l'une de ses mains sur sa taille, l'attirant à lui, l'autre glissée entre ses jambes pour caresser son clitoris érigé, son souffle sur le bas de son dos, et son odeur de mâle en rut qui emplissait l'air de la chambre, confondue à l'odeur de son propre désir.

Elinea, comme en rêve, s'entendait gémir et crier de plaisir, les doigts crispés sur les couvertures, de la salive lui coulant au coin des lèvres. Sa queue était partie contourner les hanches du rôdeur, passant entre ses fesses pour aller s'enrouler délicatement autour de ses testicules contractés, les caressant sans arrêt. L'espace de la chambre, heureusement bien insonorisée, était envahi de grognements rauques, de halètements, de cris, du claquement rythmique du postérieur de la demi-succube et des bruits humides de la pénétration.

Soudain, la voix du demi-orque s'éleva :

« Je viens ! »

Le sens de ces paroles eut un effet immédiat sur Elinea. Les vagues de sensations qui passaient et repassaient sur elle depuis qu'il l'avait pénétrée à nouveau, la mettant dans un état proche de la jouissance, déferlèrent soudain, provoquant une montée de plaisir aussi soudaine qu'intense. Elle crut un instant être une mèche qu'on venait de mettre à feu, tant il lui semblait que cette flamme, naissant dans son intimité, se propageait rapidement dans tout son corps, l'animant d'une énergie nouvelle.

Il allait jouir en elle. Il allait lui donner tout ce qu'il lui restait de force sexuelle. Il allait la rassasier. Il le fallait. Elle le voulait.

« T'arrêtes pas ! », hurla-t-elle presque, comme possédée. « Viens ! Jouis ! Remplis-moi ! Aaaaaah ! »

L'orgasme, telle une explosion, balaya tout, noyant la fin de sa phrase dans un long cri qui fit écho au rugissement bestial de Boros.

Sa semence jaillit au plus profond de la tieffeline, dont tout le corps se contracta, les pulsations de son vagin s'accordant à celles de la verge du demi-orque tandis qu'il lui offrait tout ce qu'il lui restait.

Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, figés, tous leurs muscles bandés, puis ils s'écroulèrent, terrassés mais –enfin- satisfaits.

Lorsqu'il émergea des profondeurs d'un sommeil sans rêves le lendemain matin, Boros ne se rappelait plus rien après son dernier orgasme. Il avait dû s'effondrer et s'endormir sur le tapis dans le même mouvement, vaincu par une saine fatigue. En revanche, il se souvenait avec une précision étincelante chaque détail de la soirée, depuis qu'Elinea était entrée dans l'antichambre.

Il se rendit ensuite compte de la couverture qui le recouvrait, du poids qui pesait légèrement sur son torse, de la chaleur à son côté, et de l'odeur familière qui flottait sur lui. Tournant la tête, il découvrit la tieffeline endormie près de lui, sa jolie tête cornue aux cheveux de jais posée sur sa poitrine, collée contre son flanc, une main sous la joue et une autre chastement posée sur la toison pubienne du demi-orque. Celui-ci était plus ou moins étalé sur le dos, un bras passé sous le cou et le long du dos de son amante, l'autre reposant paisiblement sur son ventre.

Il n'osait bouger, de peur de la réveiller. Mais il se rendit vite compte qu'elle était éveillée elle aussi.

« Bonjour », murmura-t-elle, tournant le regard vers lui avec un sourire.

« Bonjour », lui répondit-il, lui rendant son sourire.

Jamais le rôdeur n'avait connu ce genre de situation. C'était la première fois qu'une femme dormait à côté de lui –voire sur lui- et il se sentait à la fois un peu gêné, un peu ankylosé, et un peu attendri.

« Est-il temps de nous quitter ? », demanda-t-il, un peu déçu.

Elinea hocha la tête en dénégation.

« Non, il est encore tôt. Pas plus de sept heures du matin, je pense. »

Il fut immensément soulagé. Trop de fois ses ébats tarifés s'étaient terminés abruptement, la prostituée le chassant à peine l'affaire expédiée. Cette femme lui avait tant donné, ils avaient tant partagé de plaisir, qu'il n'aurait su que faire si elle lui avait froidement désigné la porte à son réveil.

Elle sembla lire dans son esprit, et tandis qu'elle caressait ses poils épais et la racine de son sexe d'un geste doux, déclara :

« J'espère que ça t'a plu autant qu'à moi… »

Ses yeux, si profonds et si mystérieux, et le magnifique sourire qui étirait ses lèvres rouges et pleines, certifièrent au demi-orque qu'elle ne répétait pas là de simples formules d'usage dans son métier. Enhardi par cette certitude viscérale, il serra son bras pour l'attirer plus encore à lui, et l'embrassa.

Ce ne fut pas comme les échanges torrides de la veille au soir : simplement un baiser unique, long, puissant, dans lequel il tâcha de mettre toute sa passion et sa reconnaissance pour cette splendeur d'un autre plan et pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent –laissant Elinea légèrement essoufflée-, il lui répondit :

« A ton avis ? »

Puis, après qu'elle lui ait rendu son baiser –un peu moins chastement cette fois-, et qu'ils se fussent échangé quelques douces caresses sur le dos, le torse, les bras, le visage et le cou, Boros la regarda dans les yeux, soudain très sérieux. Il semblait chercher le courage de prononcer quelque mot.

« Merci », finit-il simplement par déclarer, ne la quittant pas du regard.

La belle-de-nuit tieffeline n'était pas une sentimentale. Loin de là : un monde d'hommes violents, de haine raciale, de passions contrariées et d'amours monnayées l'avait blasée de tout ce que les poètes et les bardes glorifiaient en « l'amour ». Pourtant, alors que ce simple remerciement passait les lèvres du demi-orque, elle sentit son cœur bondir, soudain douloureusement à l'étroit dans sa poitrine.

Fallait-il vraiment qu'il la quitte ? Oui, lui répondit froidement sa raison. Il n'avait payé que pour la nuit, et on arrivait à la limite horaire acceptable. Mais quelque chose en elle se déchirait comme du papier de soie à l'idée qu'il se relève, qu'il se rhabille et qu'il descende l'escalier en direction de la porte des « Voiles Parfumés »… Pour peut-être ne plus jamais revenir.

Devinant sans doute un trouble dans son regard insondable, le rôdeur suivit délicatement d'un doigt la courbe de son visage.

« Tu sais », lui dit-il, « moi et ma compagnie, on risque d'avoir pas mal de travail dans le coin. _(A ces mots, Elinea se figea, soudain très attentive.)_ On a décidé de s'installer quelque temps en ville, histoire de s'organiser. _(Qu'était ce sentiment qui lui pressait le cœur au point qu'elle le sentait battre dans sa gorge ?)_ Notre auberge n'est pas vraiment loin d'ici, alors je me suis dit que, peut-être… _(L'espoir ?)_ Peut-être que je pourrais revenir te voir, de temps à autre ? »

Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Mais avant de réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait enfourché le demi-orque, s'empêtrant à moitié dans la couverture qui les recouvrait encore, et saisissant son visage des deux mains, elle l'avait embrassé. Avec fougue. Avec passion. Eperdument.

Il n'était pas resté sans rien faire : la surprise passée, il avait répondu à ses sollicitations, l'étreignant à l'en étouffer, parcourant son dos de ses mains puissantes.

Quand enfin, ils interrompirent leur baiser, pantelants, Elinea lui sourit, et déclara :

« Après ce que tu viens de me faire faire, j'espère pour toi que c'est une promesse ! »

Boros eut une quinte de rire –un rire rauque, mais sincère et tonitruant- et répondit :

« Juré ! Je suis un homme de parole ! »

Elinea rit aussi entre ses lèvres, puis émit un gémissement de surprise lascive : elle sentait le sexe du rôdeur, plaqué contre le sien du fait de sa position, qui durcissait rapidement. Et ses mains s'étaient stratégiquement déplacées sur ses fesses, commençant à les palper avec ardeur.

« Tu penses qu'on a encore du temps devant nous ? », questionna-t-il, une flamme de désir visible dans le regard.

Souriant en se mordant la lèvre, la tieffeline se redressa, écartant la couverture pour exposer son corps nu au demi-orque, et cambrant le bassin pour se frotter à son érection grandissante.

« Oooh oui, mon grand. Tout le temps que tu voudras… »


End file.
